


Love's An Excuse To Get Hurt

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [27]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, The Young Veins
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete gets Ryan drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's An Excuse To Get Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Lover I Don't Have To Love by Bright Eyes and Sic Transit Gloria...Glory Fades by Brand New. Lyrics are from both songs.

He didn't realize it at the time, but Pete was trying to get him drunk, pushing drink after drink on him. Thinking back on it, maybe he should have realized it, but he didn't.

He didn't, so he ended up in Pete's hotel room on the bed, stark naked and too drunk to move.

 

_I want a lover I don't have to love  
I want a boy who's so drunk he doesn't talk_

 

"You're gonna love this," Pete whispered in his ear, pushing a lubed finger into his ass, slowly stretching him. If he wasn't so wasted, by the time Pete pushed in a third finger he probably would have felt pain, but he didn't.

He didn't, so he ended up with Pete's cock in his ass, too drunk to even register that Pete was fucking him.

 

_You don't recover from a night like this.  
A victim still lying in bed, completely motionless._

 

"Fuck... fuck, Ryan," Pete groaned against his chest as he came inside of him, quickly stroking his cock until he came too. Maybe if he was a little more drunk he wouldn't have remembered any of it in the morning, but he wasn't so he did.

He did, so he ended up hurt and confused the next morning, too hungover to even care that he was crying into Brendon's shoulder.

 

_He waits for it to end_  
 _and for the aching in his guts to subside._


End file.
